


The Fraud

by Katsumi_Nekoya



Series: Its 3am and I miss you poetry [1]
Category: own works - Fandom
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 23:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19799650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsumi_Nekoya/pseuds/Katsumi_Nekoya
Summary: A poem about the one who has two sides.





	The Fraud

Imagine being so immersed in love,  
And feeling completely alive.  
Imagine being so in love,  
As if my angel wings could fly. 

Then feeling so abandoned and unloved,  
That you just break down and cry.  
And feeling so unloved,  
That my wings turn to dust and die. 

Baby you said you’re there for me,  
So why do i cry alone?  
You said “tell me anything”,  
But you’ve hung up the phone. 

“Trust in me” he said,  
And so lovingly I believed him.  
Then he bent me every way,  
And tore me limb from limb. 

“I was Lost now im found”,  
To his hip I once chose to be bound.  
Love, Cast me aside, throw me away,  
Im still waiting on you from yesterday.

Come pull me back up,  
And support my weary body.  
And while you kick me back down,  
Your wings stretch out broadly. 

Honey he looks like an angel,  
He sings like one too.  
But his sweet song was never to me,  
Nor was it to any of you. 

For he isn’t an angel,  
Not one from heaven above.  
He is poser, a mortal,  
He befriends no white dove. 

For he breaks my heart and tears me apart,  
Yet im always there for you.  
I should’ve known-red’s your favourite colour,  
And I look best in blue.


End file.
